The present invention relates to a bucket crusher to be mounted in place of the bucket of an excavator or a bucket loader and including horizontal shafts provided with crushing tools which, as the shafts are rotating, disintegrate the material to be crushed and deliver resulting crushed aggregate between the shafts to a desired location.
Crushers that are suitable for crushing heavier material, such as building site debris and tree stumps, have been constructed heretofore as independent machine units including a chassis and driving gear of their own. Such machine units, whose output can be 100-300 kW, have an expensive price, and maneuvering such equipment from one working site to another is inconvenient. In order to achieve effective crushing, such units are fitted with pairwise oppositely rotating tool shafts, whereby the material will be forced between the shafts and creating extremely high forces as a result of jamming. In addition, such units require a separate feeding mechanism or machine for carrying the material to the crushing shafts.
On the other hand, there are prior known screen crushers to be fitted in place of the bucket of an excavator and intended for comminuting and assorting earth materials and peat. Also these employ rotatable crushing shafts provided with tools.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel type of bucket crusher, which is capable of crushing material, for example, building site debris and tree stumps, but which does not suffer from the drawbacks and restrictions encountered in prior known crushers such as in terms of price and mobility as well as with respect to feeding and transferring the material from one place to another.
Another idea is to employ the existing hydraulic system and engine output of a so-called basic machine as the power source for the crusher, since the output of this feeding machine is normally used for just part of the working time.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a bucket crusher, wherein the handling of a material to be crushed is carried out effectively and evenly distributed over the area of all crushing shafts.